1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motor vehicle roof rack, and more particularly to an assembly for fastening of a roof rack on the motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicle roof rack fastening arrangements and vehicle article carriers are known in the prior art and are widely used in the automotive industry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,696 to Stichweh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,138 to Kowalski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,391 to Aftanas et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,512 to Gibbs et al. disclose a variety of roof rack fastening arrangements for carrying roof racks and other elements of vehicle interior.
The ""696 patent to Stichweh et al. discloses a roof rack fastening arrangement for motor vehicles that comprises a roof gutter, which forms a covered drip molding and plates that support feet of the roof rack wherein the plates are secured at specific positions. The plates include supporting flanges which are raised on one longitudinal side and on which a supporting feet of the roof rack. The roof rack fastening arrangement further includes a Z-shaped clamping fitting for support of the rack that can be tensioned by way of fastening screws.
The ""138 patent to Kowalski discloses a slotted side rail and a cross-rail that receives bracket for association with a carrier member. The slidable cross-rail is supported between a pair of cross-rail receiving brackets and is movable with the brackets. Each bracket of the cross rail includes a disc for locking the bracket. The disc prevents loosening of the bracket and movement of the bracket along the side rail.
The ""391 patent to Aftanas et al. discloses a mounting apparatus wherein the apparatus is adapted to be disposed within a channel formed in an outer body surface of a vehicle. The channel includes a hook portion to securing a slat to the hook without the use of conventional fasteners and holes, drilled in the outer body surface of the vehicle. The apparatus comprises a mounting bracket having a base portion and a pair of offset arm portions. The arm portions include threaded openings that allow conventional fastening elements to be used to secure the slat to the mounting bracket.
The ""512 patent to Gibbs et al. discloses a rack is described that has an adjustable securing mechanism for securing cross slats between side rails. The securing mechanism includes a plunger wherein a coil spring pushes the plunger in a position in which it can co-act with an aperture in a side rail.
An era of modern technology introduced several ways to provide an efficient and economic method for installing and making plastic parts used in automotive industry such as plastic roofs, doors, headliners, etc. One of the areas of continuous development and research is the area of installation and assembly of these parts to a body of a vehicle that is efficient, easy to use and does not require much time and skill. Therefore, there is a need in the automotive art for a new, easy to use and install, roof and rack assembly.
A roof and rack assembly for an automotive vehicle comprising a roof panel of polymeric organic material having a top surface and edges extending between first and second ends of the roof panel. The roof panel includes retaining elements that are integrally formed and extending upwardly from the top surface of the roof panel. The roof and rack assembly is characterized by a track for receiving a roof rack member and slidably adjusting the position of the roof rack member along the track, and a mounting member for securing the track to the retaining elements.
The present invention provides several advantages over the prior art patents including an effective and a quick way of fastening a roof rack to a roof panel.